A travers la glace
by lap7
Summary: traduction d'un oneshot d'Inuchron...


**A travers la glace**

_Fanfic écrite par Inuchron traduite par moi-même_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

« Dépêche toi Ed ! » cria Winry à la personne qu'elle apercevait au pied de la colline enneigée. « Le temps qu'on arrive toute la glace aura fondu ! »

« J'irais plus vite si cette foutue jambe n'était pas si _lourde_ ! » Winry laissa échapper un soupir et rebroussa chemin.

Ed était plié en deux, le souffle court, le visage rouge, enfoncé dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux et essayant d'essuyer avec son unique bras la sueur qui menaçait de tomber dans ses yeux dorés. Son bras de métal était en ce moment même dans la maison des Rockbell, tout comme sa jambe, les deux étant dans un tel état que Winty avait forcé Ed à les retirer – à son grand mécontentement. La jambe de remplacement que Winry lui avait fournie était un vieux modèle, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus lourd. « Foutue jambe » murmura Ed dans un souffle.

« Puisque tu continues à casser le meilleur automail que j'ai jamais fabriqué, il te faut en supporter les conséquences. » dit Winry en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur qui crispa Ed. « Je ne l'ai pas cassé c'est la faute d'un cinglé qui m'a attaqué. »

Quand il retrouva son souffle, il jeta un regard à la forte pente et resta bouche-bée. « Il est hors de question que je monte jusque là-haut ! ». Winry fronça les sourcils. « Pour te faire pardonner l'état de ton automail tu as promis de m'accompagner alors tu dois monter. » Ed lui jeta un regard noir, ses yeux dorés rencontrant des yeux bleus durs comme de l'acier. Ils restèrent là pendant une minute jusqu'à ce qu'Ed détourne le regard. « Ok, mais le temps qu'on arrive en haut il sera l'heure de déjeuner. T'as intérêt à avoir pris de quoi manger. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Ed ». Winry sourit à son compagnon mécontent et sortit toute une sélection d'en-cas de son sac. « J'ai pensé à tout ».

Comme Ed s'en était douté, le soleil arrivait à son zénith quand il réussit enfin à se traîner et boiter jusqu'au sommet (avec l'aide de Winry). Malgré tout, il ne fut pas autorisé à se reposer. Winry le traîna à travers les arbres à la recherche du lac gelé dont elle lui avait parlé. « On y est presque ! » psalmodia t'elle.

« Winry, je jure que si tu dis _encore une fois_ 'on y est presque' je passerai par-dessus le fait que tu es une fille et je vais te faire… très mal. »

« Tu frapperais une jeune fille innocente ? » Winry se tourna vers lui et lui jeta le regard le pathétique qu'elle put inventer. _Elle est plutôt jolie comme ça… argh ! Non ! Arrête de penser ça !_ Les joues d'Edward, déjà colorées, rosirent un peu plus et il fut silencieusement soulagé que quelque chose ait attiré l'attention de la jeune fille pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le remarquer. « Hey Ed, tu as entendu ? » murmura t'elle. Les deux adolescents restèrent là à écouter.

Au début Ed n'entendit que le silence angoissant de la forêt recouverte de neige et il crut qu'elle avait rêvé puis il y eut des bruits de rires et de gens, beaucoup de gens. Winry lâcha sa main, qu'elle avait gardée sans la sienne, et s'enfonça à travers les branches piquantes d'un bosquet de sapin. Ed resta à regarder l'endroit où elle avait disparu et attendit qu'elle revienne, n'ayant pas envie de marcher encore avec un automail aussi lourd. « Ed ! » Il sursauta, le bruit feutré de son appel derrière les arbres était presque effrayant dans la forêt silencieuse. "Ed, viens! On l'a trouvé!"

La tête de Winry émergea à travers les sapins et un petit tas de neige tomba sur son chapeau. Ed soupira puis se remit en marche. Winry le prit par le bras et le traîna jusqu'au lac. Il s'effondra de fatigue sur un épais amas de neige à côté d'une Winry aux anges. « Regarde Ed, c'est si joli ! »

En effet, le lac était magnifique. L'eau trouble et noire était complètement gelée, transformée en une douce couche de glace bleutée, et une fine couche de neige, tombée la nuit dernière, en recouvrait la surface. Sur la glace on voyait des enfants de tous âges, glissant, faisant de la luge, et quelques uns, plus âgés, avaient amené des patins à glace et montraient fièrement leur habileté au milieu du lac, où la glace était plus épaisse.

« Allez, viens Ed, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu venir. » Winry se releva et retira la neige de ses vêtements d'un geste vif avant de tendre une main à Ed pour l'aider à se relever. Puis elle l'agrippa pour l'emmener au bord du lac. Elle s'arrêta et Ed s'assit sur ses talons. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu es inquiet à l'idée de ridiculiser plus que moi ? » se moqua t'elle, connaissant bien la fierté du petit alchimiste. Mails elle surprit une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux dorés. « …tu es sûre que la glace est suffisamment épaisse ? » demanda t'il calmement. Winry se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait pas peur d'aller _sur_ la glace mais de passer _à travers_.

Après tout c'était une peur relativement rationnelle ; à ce moment non seulement il lui manquait un bras mais la jambe de rechange qu'il portait était extrêmement lourde et il était plus que probable qu'il coulerait si la glace cédait sous lui. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire rassurant et fit un pas sur la glace. Elle fit quelques sauts et frappa du pied pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. « Si ça casse, je te hanterai jusqu'à ta mort » dit-il à moitié sérieux en posant un pied hésitant sur la glace.

Quand il vit que tout se passait bien, sa confiance en lui refit surface et il glissa jusqu'à Winry, en la dépassant avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. « Alors ? »

_Oh oui…_ pensa Winry alors qu'elle regardait Ed glisser et virevolter sur la glace… _Il est doué !_

Le soleil descendait doucement dans le ciel et petit à petit les plus jeunes enfants commencèrent à partir, laissant les adolescents et les enfants les plus âgées. Edward et Winry s'étaient écroulés sous les sapins, leur énergie envolée mais grisés d'un sentiment de bonheur malgré le froid de la neige qui passait à travers leurs blousons.

Leur compétition avait été furieuse, chacun essayant de jouer des tours à l'autre. Il y avait bien eu quelques chutes, mais elles avaient été bien vite oubliées malgré les marques d'eau sur leurs pantalons. « Cette journée a été vraiment amusante. » marmonna Ed, trop fatigué pour s'asseoir et parler correctement.

« Oui, on devrait recommencer l'an prochain, si tu es là… » Winry regretta la dernière partie de sa phrase quand Ed détourna le regard.

« Je ne peux rien promettre Winry, tu le sais. La recherche de la Pierre devient de plus en plus dangereuse, je ne sais pas où nous serons l'an prochain. » Winry émit un petit soupir de déception qu'Ed essaya de tempérer. « Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour revenir, tu le sais aussi. Je ne… je veux dire, _nous_ ne t'oublierons pas, malgré notre quête. » Winry s'assit et sourit chaleureusement au garçon, les joues rouges au souvenir de son lapsus. « Ok, Ed. Je t'attendrai touj -»

« Oh ! » interrompit un des garçons sur la glace. Winry et Ed regardèrent autour d'eux, pensant que l'appel ne les concernait pas. « Non, c'est à vous deux que je parle ! » cria de nouveau le garçon.

« Bon sang, c'est qui celui-là ? » grommela Ed. _Cet abruti à ruiné ce beau moment_… Winry plissa les yeux pour apercevoir le garçon. Il avait des cheveux rouges comme le feu, la peau pâle constellée de tâches de rousseur et le teint terreux. Sa figure était bardée de cicatrices et ses yeux marron brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise. Dans un choc, Winry réalisa qui c'était. _Oh non_… « C'est Zeke ». Elle soupira.

« Zeke ? » Ed regarda le jeune homme d'un ai méfiant tandis que celui-ci s'approchait d'un air détaché. Ed faillit rire quand il vit qu'il bombait le torse pour essayer de les intimider. _Il ressemble un peu au colonel… mais il lui manque le charisme_ pensa Ed.

« Il est nouveau à Resembool. » commença Winry. « Il y a quelques moi, sa famille a déménagé de Central. Son père était alchimiste d'état, mais sa licence lui a été retirée à cause de ses recherches. Zeke crée des ennuis à tout le monde parce qu'il pense qu'il vaut mieux que tous ces « ploucs de la campagne », à cause du travail de son père. » Winry se leva et fronça les sourcils.

Ed l'imita en s'aidant d'une branche. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Ed. Zeke s'arrêta au bord du lac et afficha un rictus dédaigneux en mettant ses mains gantées dans ses poches. « J'ai entendu parler de toi. » Sa voix était aiguë comme s'il n'avait pas encore mué. « Tu es le Fullmetal alchemist, le héro du peuple. » Il ricana tandis que sa petite bande se regroupait derrière lui. « Quelle blague. Mon père dit que l'armée s'est déshonorée en te laissant devenir un alchimiste d'état." Ed serra son unique poing. « Je veux dire, il y a sûrement des restrictions au niveau de la taille pour entrer dans l'armée et toi tu es juste un minusc -»

« QUI TU APPELLES MINUSCULE A TEL POINT QU'ON NE PEUT PAS LE VOIR SOUS UN MICROSCOPE ?!! » hurla Ed. Winry posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de métal d'Edward pour le calmer. Malheureusement, ce geste attira l'attention de Zeke sur la manche vide qui pendait. Il y eu un nouveau concert de ricanements alors que Zeke faisait un pas en avant. « Alors ce que dit mon père est vrai. Pas de bras, pas de jambe, à peine capable de se tenir debout sans une horde de personnes pour le rattraper s'il tombe. Peuh, le héro du peuple est juste un infirme. » Cette fois ils rirent plus fort et Winry sentit Ed trembler. _Oh Ed…_

S'il y a avait une règle tacite que tout le monde respectait – même le Colonel Mustang qui était pourtant habitué à transgresser ce type de règles – c'était de ne pas dire que Ed était incapable de quoi que ce soit et ne _jamais_ dire de lui qu'il était infirme. Sa fierté serait incapable de le supporter et secrètement Winry savait que Ed avait une confiance en lui toute relative qui pouvait facilement se briser. Et voilà Zeke, un nouveau qui n'avait jamais connu Ed et ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait être sensible, qui étalait ses défauts aux yeux de tous et s'en moquait.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça à Ed ? » cria Winry en se plaçant devant Edward, comme si elle pouvait le protéger des paroles cruelles de Zeke.

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ? C'est un pays libre non ? Je dis ce que j'ai envie de dire. Ce n'est pas ma faute si cet infirme n'apprécie pas les blagues… et d'abord t'es quoi toi ? Sa mécanicienne ?» Zeke se retourna vers sa bande. « Z'avez vu ? Il peut pas vivre sans quelqu'un qui le répare. Je suis sûre que si elle le quittait, le super Fullmetal alchemit mourr-» Zeke fut coupé par un coup de poing.

Winry retira son poing de la figure du garçon pour essuyer les larmes qui perlaient. Le froid lui piquait les yeux mais elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de protéger la personne tremblante derrière elle. « Ne répète… JAMAIS… une chose pareille, sale _ordure_ ! » Zeke se releva en se frottant la joue tandis que sa petite bande dévisageait Winry. Il y eut un silence soudain et Winry se rendit compte qu'elle venait de faire une _énorme_ erreur. « Tu m'as frappé. » C'était un simple constat, froid, sans émotion. « Je n'apprécie pas d'être frappé. » Zeke fit quelques pas rapide et attrapa le bras que Winry avait utilisé pour le mettre au tapis.

On entendit le son sourd de la chair frappant la chair tandis que son visage partait de côté, une marque rouge imprimée là où il l'avait giflée. « Maintenant regarde ce que je suis obligée de faire, je dois toucher ton affreuse figure. Je vais devoir me laver encore et encore pour enlever ton horrible odeur de ma peau. Me frapper ? Ce n'est pas vraiment digne d'une dame. Je parie que tu n'es même pas encore une femme ? » Zeke commença à sourire. « Pourquoi on ne vérifierai pas ? Attrapez-la ! »

Winry lutta tandis que des mains l'agrippaient et hurla quand Zeke commença à défaire le bouton de son blouson. On entendit un grognement sourd et Zeke vola littéralement après le coup de pied donné par un Edward Elric très, mais vraiment _très_ énervé. « Espèce de BATARDS ! » cria t'il. Il frappa et donna des coups de pieds à tous les garçons qui tenaient Winry jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'attraper et la plaquer contre lui. Elle se serra contre lui et agrippa fermement son manteau rouge tandis qu'il lui frottait le dos pour la réconforter.

Soudain, Zeke revint, le sang ruisselant de son nez et une ecchymose sur la joue, résultats de l'assaut de ses deux victimes. « Ok, maintenant je suis en colère ! » Zeke attrapa le col d'Ed, l'arrachant des bras de Winry, et l'envoya sur la glace. Ed trébucha sur la surface glissante mais resta debout. « Et tu crois que tu es en colère ?! » cria Ed.

L'instant d'après, les deux garçons étaient entrelacés, les poings volaient, les jurons aussi. La surface sous leur pas était brillante à force d'avoir été frottée par les bottes des enfants, et sa clarté reflétait la terrible danse que les deux garçons effectuaient. Winry regardait, hypnotisée.

Zeke était plus fort et plus grand que Ed mais il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune expérience du corps-à-corps, domaine dans lequel Ed excellait. Malgré tout, Ed n'avait qu'un bras pour bloquer et attaquer à la fois, et le poids du membre de rechange le ralentissait. En un instant, le combat stoppa alors que la lumière bleue d'une transmutation éclairait la glace.

« J'ai gagné. » haleta Ed. Sa main reposait sur la surface griffé de signe, et Zeke était emprisonné dans une main de glace. Le gang de Zeke se rua aux pieds de son leader pour le libérer de sa prison de glace et Ed se retourna sur Winry, les sourcils froncés. « Winry ! » appela t'il. « Est-ce que ça va ? » La jeune fille acquiesça avec hésitation. « Je vais bien ! Et toi ? »

« Quelques bosses et égratignures. Rien qui ne pourrait guérir en deux jours. »

« ATTEND UN PEU ! » cria Zeke. Ed fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Zeke avait été rapidement libéré de la main de glace. Ed écarquilla les yeux : il vit aux pieds de Zeke un autre cercle de transmutation et le garçon était prêt à l'activer. « Ed ! Cours ! » hurla Winry. Ed ne pouvait par courir, il était trop fatigué et trop lourd. « Tu vas payer ! » Dans un cri, il pressa ses mains sur le cercle.

Pendant une seconde, le silence se fit, puis on entendit le craquement de la glace. « Oh non… » haleta Winry. Des lames de glace s'extirpèrent du cercle et glissèrent en direction d'Edward, laissant l'eau s'infiltrer pour engloutir la glace tandis qu'elle se brisait. Le cœur d'Ed s'emballa alors qu'il essayait de distancer les fissures, mais sa démarche boiteuse était terriblement lente. Pendant un moment, tandis que les craquements l'encerclaient, Edward capta le regard de Winry et s'y accrocha jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

« EDWARD ! » cria t'elle en regardant l'abysse d'eau dans laquelle Ed était tombée. « ED ! » Elle courut au bord du trou où l'eau commençait à faire fondre la glace et chercha le rouge si particulier du blouson d'Edward. Elle sentit la panique l'envahir quand elle ne vit rien. « Ha ha ha, ça lui fera du bien. » triompha Zeke, marchant sur la glace épaisse. « Ce connard va remonter dans une minute et on pourra prendre une photo qu'on montrera à tout le village. »

« Ouais, il va manquer d'air dans quelques secondes. » dit un des acolytes de Zeke. Ils se rassemblèrent à l'endroit où Winry se tenait, tremblante.

« Il prend son temps. » marmonna Zeke, l'inquiétude perçant dans voix. Winry se tourna vers lui, les yeux exorbités.

« Son automail… » murmura t'elle.

« Eh bien quoi ? Je suis sûr qu'il a encore de l'air et qu'il nous fait une sale blague". Winry ramassa une pierre qu'elle jeta à Zeke, manquant sa tête.

« Son automail est vraiment lourd… » dit un autre gars de la bande.

« Ouais, et les gens qui en porte ne vont généralement pas nager » dit encore un autre

« C'est parce qu'on ne peut pas nager avec un automail. » murmura Winry. Son visage était pâle. « Edward ne peut pas revenir à la surface, son automail l'entraîne au fond.»

« Est… Est-ce que ça veut dire que… ? » bégaya Zeke, livide.

« Oui, Edward est en train de se noyer. »

------------------------------------------------------------

_Mourir n'est pas si mal…_ c'était la conclusion à laquelle le cerveau d'Edward était arrivé. Tout était progressivement devenu flou tandis qu'il absorbait de plus en plus d'eau, et il sentait une étrange sensation dans ses poumons qui réclamaient de l'air. Il pouvait voir le miroitement de l'eau au-dessus de lui et il essayait de le rejoindre, bougeant ses jambes et son bras, mais il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. _Un peu comme la pierre philosophale_… pensa t'il.

_Si je pouvais l'atteindre, je serais sauvé… mais les pêcheurs ne sont pas sensés être sauvés, ils vont en enfer_. Le silence pressait ses tympans et le froid de l'eau lui retirait toute énergie. Il abaissa son bras alors que des bulles sortaient de sa bouche en un silencieux soupir. Des couleurs claires passaient devant ses yeux. _Winry est toujours là-haut… elle a besoin de moi._

Sa vision devient noire et ses poumons arrêtèrent leur mouvement. Il se sentait si fatigué. _Al a besoin de moi_. Il lui semblait que le temps s'était arrêté. _J'ai des promesses à tenir… Des gens dépendent de moi._ Les pulsations de son cœur ralentissait. _J'ai tellement envie de dormir…_ Les pulsations ralentissaient encore_. Mmmm… Winry prendra soin d'Al pendant un moment… je peux dormir, ils comprendront, juste dormir un peu… Je les verrai quand je me réveillerai… juste une petite sieste… 'nuit Winry…_ Et puis il n'y eut plus rien que le silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Winry ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir hystérique, Edward était sous la glace depuis maintenant une minute, ce n'était pas bon. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve et qu'elle le sorte de là rapidement avant qu'il ne meure. Elle marchait de long en large, son esprit cherchant furieusement ce qu'elle devait faire, mais ses pensées étaient uniquement tournées vers le fait qu'Edward était sur le point de mourir. Zeke se tenait derrière elle, tremblant et soudain : « Je me barre d'ici ! » pleurnicha t'il. Il y eu un vaste mouvement derrière elle tandis que le groupe entier disparaissait dans la forêt, laissant Winry complètement seule. _Lâches !_

Elle alors qu'elle décida d'agir. Ses doigts dansèrent sur les boutons de son blouson, les retirant un par un, et elle le jeta sous les sapins. Elle enleva ses gants, son écharpe et son chapeau, retirant autant de vêtements qu'elle pouvait. Quand elle ne portât plus que son tee-shirt et l'épais collant que Pinako l'avait forcée à enfiler sous son pantalon, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau. Elle retint un cri lorsqu'elle sentit le froid lui couper la respiration. _Je suis déjà à bout de souffle…_ Elle se ressaisit en plongeant dans l'eau, les muscles douloureux. Elle ouvrit les yeux sous l'eau, espérant apercevoir le fameux point rouge.

Elle dut prendre sa respiration par trois fois – les douleurs dans son estomac devenant pire à chaque instant et surtout à la pensée de devoir remonter un corps lourd – avant de repérer une lueur rouge à sa gauche. _EDWARD ! _Elle avala une dernière bouffée d'air et plongea.

Il flottait là, blanc comme un fantôme, le léger courant du lac faisant onduler ses cheveux. Ses lèvres étaient d'une pâleur extrême, presque bleues, et ses yeux étaient légèrement entrouverts, mais sans vie, comme si le feu qui les animait était mort. Winry agrippa son bras, et tenta de remonter, sentant le poids du métal greffé au corps d'Edward. Elle lutta et parvint à atteindre la surface en haletant. « Ne t'inquiète pas Ed. Tiens bon ».

Winry tint Ed serré alors qu'elle se mettait sur le dos pour rejoindre la rive, se moquant bien d'être gelée et seule. Dès qu'elle put se tenir au bord, elle hissa Ed sur le sol et laissa son instinct de survie prendre le dessus.

« Ok, d'abord vérifier s'il respire. » Winry se pencha près des lèvres bleues d'Edward. « Pas de respiration. Bon, les battements de cœur. » Elle attrapa la main du jeune homme et pressa ses doigts sur son poignet. « Pas de battement de cœur non plus. »Des larmes commencèrent à perler. « Il fait lui faire un massage cardiaque. » Elle plaça ses deux mains sur la poitrine d'Edward et commença le massage. « 1…2…3…4, 2…2…3…4, 3…2…3…4, 4…2…3…4… ». Elle pinça son nez et recouvrit sa bouche avec la sienne pour lui insuffler de l'air. Elle pressa son oreille contre les lèvres du garçon. « Encore ! »

Le soleil s'était couché et la lune apparût alors que Winry continuait le massage cardiaque, refusant d'abandonner. « Il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir. » siffla t'elle entre ses dents. « Al a toujours besoin de son grand frère, tu as promis de lui rendre son corps. » Elle souffla de nouveau dans ses poumons. « J'ai toujours de toi, espèce d'idiot. » Une autre souffle. « J'ai besoin de toi. » Elle sanglotait. Un autre souffle. «_ Et tu me dois toujours de l'argent pour cet automail ! _»

Soudain, le feu se ralluma dans les yeux dorés, et Ed émit un son étrange en essayant de respirer. « ED ! » Elle le tourna sur le côté. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il respirait à nouveau. Elle prit sa main, et une nouvelle goulée d'eau jaillit de sa bouche. Les battements de cœur avaient repris. Il avait avalé beaucoup d'eau mais il allait bien. Winry sourit. _Il va bien…_

Dès qu'Ed eu finit de recracher de l'eau, il retomba dans l'inconscience et Winry se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux trempés et à la merci du froid. « On va être rapidement en hypothermie. » murmura t'elle. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire c'était de retirer les vêtements mouillés d'Edward pour les remplacer par les vêtements secs qu'elles avaient retirés auparavant, mais elle aussi était trempée et elle n'avait pas de quoi les couvrir tous les deux. « Il faut improviser. »

Elle retira son tee-shirt et enfila son pull. Elle remplaça son collant par son pantalon, et remit ses chaussettes et ses chaussures par-dessus ses pieds engourdis. Elle retira le blouson rouge d'Edward, l'enveloppa dans son propre manteau, avec son écharpe, et mit son chapeau sur ses cheveux mouillés, lui laissant seulement son pantalon. « J'espère qu'aucun organe vital n'a été touché. » Elle rit, d'un rire hystérique. « Mmmm… Winry ? » Une voix douce et erraillée attira son attention. « Edward ? Tu es réveillé ? » Elle l'observa et vit que ses yeux la fixaient. « Je suis réveillé. » murmura t'il. « Et j'ai froid. »

« Il faut qu'on bouge. Allez Edward, il faut rentrer à la maison et je ne peux pas te porter. »

« … je suis fatigué… » Winry réfléchit. Elle savait qu'une personne en hypothermie ne devrait pas dormir, mais elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi.

« Alors le plus vite on rentrera, le plus vite tu pourras dormir, d'accord ? »

« …ok. » Winry passa le bras d'Edward par-dessus ses épaules et ils se levèrent péniblement. « Ed, tu es lourd. »

« C'est la jambe. »

« Alors on va l'utiliser à bon escient et s'en servir d'appui, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai greffée. » Ed émit un grognement du fond de la gorge avant de placer son poids sur sa jambe. « Allez, on y va. Mais ne t'endors pas ok ? Je ne vais pas porter tes grosses fesses de paresseux jusque chez mamie. Je te laisserai plutôt geler. Maintenant bouge. »

Ca leur prit près d'une demi-heure pour atteindre les rives du lac et il fallut encore une autre demi-heure à Winry et un Edward à moitié mort pour sortir de la forêt. Ils devaient s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle et Winry commençait à souffrir du froid.

Leurs dents claquaient, les congères semblaient soudain confortables et les invitaient à s'étendre un instant. Elle savait que s'allonger les condamnait à ne jamais se relever. Elle sentit le poids qu'elle portait s'alourdir et elle tira vigoureusement le bras de Ed. « T-t-tu n'as p-p-pas intérêt à t-t-t'endormir. » Elle n'obtînt aucune réponse si ce n'est le grincement du métal alors qu'Edward reportait une nouvelle fois son poids sur sa jambe. Ils continuèrent à marcher et Winry put apercevoir la crête de la colline. « On est presque à la c-c-colline. Enc-c-core un ef-f-fort, on y est presque. »

« Winry ? » On aurait dit une marche forcée. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour se reposer. La petit voix d'Edward résonna comme un soulagement pour Winry pour qui le silence, tout comme le froid, devenait pesant. Elle ne sentait plus ses doigts de pieds. « Oui, Ed ? »

« Comment on va descendre la pente ? » sa voix était si faible qu'elle dut le faire répéter plusieurs fois avant de comprendre. « On va la descendre en glissant, je nous trouverai du bois et tu pourra le transmuter en luge. » Il y eut un nouveau silence. « Winry ? »

« Oui. »

« Sens plus mes doigts. »

« Ah… »

« Peut pas dessiner cercle. Serait…dangereux. »

« Ed, u-u-tilise des phr-r-rases. » Il y avait un fond de panique dans sa voix. Elle se souvenait que si le cerveau était privé d'oxygène trop longtemps, il pouvait être gravement endommagé. Ed était resté sous l'eau près de quatre minutes. Suffisamment longtemps pour quelque chose tourne mal. Elle continua de les faire avancer jusqu'à la colline et essaya de chasser cette pensée.

« Ok, Ed, on est à l-l-la colline. S-si on ne peut pas glisser, al-l-lors on marchera. »

« Lourd » murmura t'il tandis que Winry le traînait jusqu'en haut de la pente.

« Qu'est ce qui est lourd ? » Ed ne répondit pas mais refusa de bouger.

« Lourd… tomber…saigner. » marmonna t'il. Une alarme silencieuse retentit dans la tête de Winry. _Lourd tomber saigner_ ? Edward n'était plus cohérent du tout, ce qui constituait une preuve de plus que quelque chose dans son cerveau était sans doute endommagé. « C-ç-ça va aller. On a-a-arrive chez mamie, elle n-n-nous réchauffera et nous s-s-soignera. » Ed secoua la tête mais il ne semblait plus avoir le force de parler. « Al-l-lez. Un p-p-pas après l'autre. »

Winry fit un premier pas et poussa Ed ; il esquissa un pas avec sa jambe de chair, mais quand il fallut bouger l'automail, Winry perdit l'équilibre. Ed était en train de tomber, le mouvement de sa jambe combiné à son poids les entraînaient tous les deux. _Il essayait de me prévenir_ fut la dernière chose que Winry pensa avant de tomber elle-aussi.

Ce fut une chute cauchemardesque dans la neige et les cailloux coupants, avant qu'ils atteignent enfin le bas de la pente. Winry tenta de se relever, de se mettre au moins à genoux pour voir où Ed était tombé, mais son corps refusait d'obéir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rester allongé et dormir. « Winry. » La voix d'Edward. Il l'appelait.

« Oui Ed ? »

« Saigne… blessé ». _Ed saigne_. Winry tourna la tête pour l'apercevoir et fut surprise de voir qu'il était si proche. « Où saignes-tu ? » demanda t'elle calmement. Sous les rayons de lune elle pouvait voir qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

« Jambe… blessée. » Elle remarqua que quelque chose de chaud baignait sa main. _Ca ressemble à de l'eau… mais c'est rouge… ah !_ Winry reporta son regard sur la jambe d'Edward, d'où le sang s'épandait, teintant la neige immaculée qui les entourait. Winry se doutait que les cicatrices de la jambe du garçon était irritées par la pose du nouvel automail et que l'eau froide avait probablement rendu la peau plus délicate à cet endroit.

Il fallait qu'elle bande sa blessure rapidement, ou elle risquait de le perdre. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de bouger, mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. « D-d-désolée Ed, mais je ne p-p-peux rien faire. » Elle tourna on visage vers le ciel. _Tout ces souffrances… et maintenant on va mourir. _

Il y eut un bruissement, et soudain Winry sentit quelque chose pressé contre elle qui lui apporta un peu de chaleur. « Ed ? » Elle se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il avait rampé avec son _unique_ bras et se blottissait contre elle pour la réchauffer.

Malgré tout, Winry eut la soudaine pensée que c'était sans doute le sang qui coulait de sa jambe qui la réchauffait. « Pas…seule » murmura t'il avant de fermer les yeux. Winry sourit et sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle plaça le bras d'Edward autour d'elle, se blottit contre lui et posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres bleuies du garçon. « Oui, je ne suis pas seule. »

----------------------------------------------

Al courut à travers la maison, visiblement préoccupé même si le casque de l'armure qu'il portait ne pouvait guère montrer d'émotion. « Tu crois qu'il vont guérir? » demanda t'il à la minuscule personne en face de lui.

« Mais oui, ils sont tous les deux costauds. » Pinako tira une bouffée sur sa pipe en secouant une boîte de pilules. « Mais c'est une chance que tu les ai trouvés. »

« Oui mais c'était effrayant. Les retrouver pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre comme ça… et les leurs lèvres étaient toutes bleues ! Et la jambe d'Ed… »

« Elle guérira, aussitôt que l'infection sera résorbée, mais il devra se reposer jusqu'à ce que ses cicatrices aillent mieux. » Pinako ouvrit une porte et emmena Al à l'intérieur. C'était la chambre de Winry. « Elle a juste pris un très mauvais coup de froid et quelques engelures aux doigts et aux orteils. Rien que de la nourriture bien chaude et beaucoup d'eau ne seraient guérir. »

Pinako refit le bandage autour des pieds de la jeune fille. Al fut surpris de la tendresse que montrait Pinako. Généralement (à moins que ce ne soit qu'avec Ed), elle ne souciait que peu du confort de ses patients, mais là… peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait failli perdre le peu de famille qu'il lui restait ? « Bien, maintenant allons voir ton frère. »

Ils remontèrent le couloir et ouvrit la dernière porte. Derrière celle-ci on pouvait entendre une respiration hachée, et des murmures. « Eward est en plus mauvais état. L'eau du lac a dû rentrer dans ses poumons. Il a une bonne infection, en plus de celle de sa jambe. Je pense qu'il y a des chances pour que l'eau ait aussi infiltrée le port d'automail de son épaule, mais on verra ça quand il ira mieux. »

Alphonse aida Pinako à asseoir Edward et à verser du sirop dans sa gorge. Ed lança un faible murmure de protestation, avant de se remettre à délirer. « On devrait le laisser se reposer maintenant. »

Avant de quitter la pièce, Pinako plaça une linge humide sur les yeux du garçon pour faire descendre la fièvre. Al observa une nouvelle fois la douceur inhabituelle avec laquelle Pinako traitait soudain Ed. _On a vraiment une famille finalement._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Winry se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête et l'étrange sensation que son nez allait littéralement se noyer. Elle grommela et se retourna, en quête d'un mouchoir. N'en trouvant pas, elle soupira. « Si c'est le paradis, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de mouchoir ? Et si c'est l'enfer, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas de démons qui dansent avec des fourches ? » Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit que, peut-être, elle n'était pas morte. Qu'elle avait êut-être survécu à cette journée catastrophique au lac.

Elle se releva soudain et s'examina. Des bandages autours des pieds et des mains, _des_ _engelures_, un affreux mal de tête et un nez complètement plein, _un coup de froid_. Elle se pinça. « Ce n'est pas un rêve… Je suis vivante ! Une minute... » Elle balança doucement ses jambes pour se lever et gagna la porte, les orteils douloureux et les jambes faibles.

Elle jeta un œil dans le couloir ; il était vide et elle pouvait entendre des voix venant du salon au rez-de-chaussée. « Sans doute Mamie Pinako et Al ». Elle longea le corridor en ouvrant chaque porte jusqu'à la dernière. « Ce doit être là. »

Le bois de la porte craqua quand elle l'ouvrit, la faisant tressaillir. Elle entendit alors des respirations hachées et difficiles ainsi que des murmures. En quelques pas elle fût au chevet d'Edward. « Toi aussi tu es toujours vivant. » Elle sourit. Ed tourna la tête dans sa direction, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller comme une auréole. Le linge humide était tombé de ses yeux.

Winry put sentir en le ramassant combien il était chaud. Elle le plongea dans le bol d'eau froide qu'Al avait dû placer là pour son frère, l'essora et le remit sur les yeux d'Ed. Il continuait de murmurer des paroles incohérentes et Winry ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon.

Elle s'assit et le regarda un moment, humidifiant régulièrement le linge brûlant et secouant Edward quand il devenait trop bruyant. Finalement, son état n'étant guère meilleur, elle finit par se sentir fatiguée. « Désolée Ed, mais je retourne m'allonger un peu. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Ed dit quelque chose qui retint enfin son attention. « Seul. » Elle se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il tendait son bras vers elle, même s'il ne voyait pas ou même s'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Il se remit à délirer mais son bras ne bougea pas. Winry se sentait coupable de le laisser, elle retourna près de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il serra sa main, elle serra la sienne en retour.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Edward malgré la fièvre et Winry décida que cela signifiait qu'il voulait qu'elle reste près de lui. Elle le poussa et s'écroula sous les couvertures. Ed cessa de murmurer et sembla se calmer, ne laissant échapper que des respirations rauques. Winry passa le bras d'Edward par-dessus sa taille et se blottit contre lui. « Plus seul. » Il sourit.

« Non », Winry se releva légèrement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèves. « Plus maintenant. »

-----------------------------------------

EPILOGUE

La gros rhume de Winry était guéri après quatre jours de soins et elle se remit au travail pour réparer les automails d'Ed. Chaque nuit, elle retournait furtivement dans la chambre du garçon et partageait son lit, calmant par la même occasion son délire et profitant au maximum de ces quelques heures d'intimité.

Après six autres jours, Edward se portait suffisamment bien pour rester éveillé plus de deux heures, et Winry lui fit subir une multitude de tests pour vérifier que son cerveau n'avait subi aucun dommage (« Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? se demandait Al). A part un léger balbutiement, tout avait l'air de fonctionner et Winry lui assura qu'il passerait bien vite. Il allait suffisamment bien également pour récupérer ses automails, non sans de multiples vérifications sur l'état des pièces métalliques accrochées à son corps.

Après quelques ajustements il put de nouveau sortir et marcher.

Le jour, il semblait que rien n'avait changer entre Edward et Winry. Cependant, la nuit, il permettait toujours à Winry de dormir avec lui. Etre avec elle lui semblait presque… naturel.

Al était heureux pour son frère et il avait pris l'habitude de dormir dans le salon (où il s'occupait d'un groupe de chats errants). Pinako s'était tout d'abord inquiétée de se qui pouvait arriver, mais après les avoir regardés dormir, elle s'était rendue compte que sa petite-fille ne risquait absolument rien et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Puis vint le jour où les frères Elric durent se remettre en route pour rechercher la pierre philosophale. Winry avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'ils se quittaient, mais elle sentit son cœur bondir quand Edward se retourna pour la serrer dans ses bras. « Au fait » lui murmura t'il à l'oreille, « je te dois deux baisers. » Winry rougit furieusement, ce qui fit rire Edward alors qu'il rejoignait son frère. « A bientôt ! » cria Al tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Il jeta un regard à son frère aîné, et retint un gloussement à voir Edward qui semblait déjà se sentir seul. « Peut-être plus tôt que vous ne pensez ! ».

FIN


End file.
